


Just Friends

by RynBadger



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynBadger/pseuds/RynBadger
Summary: One Shot. NSFW. "I'm fighting to keep my breathing under control but it's a losing battle with the way she moves."





	Just Friends

Her lips were unbearably soft upon my own, tasting deliciously of the whiskey we had shared only an hour earlier at the bar, her mouth hot and hungry as we devoured one another in the heat of the moment. She bit my bottom lip, none too gently, the sharp sting stirring my body with an obvious twitch below my waist, her incredible body flushed against mine, grinding those alluring hips into me shamelessly.

I don't know how we got here. One moment we sat at the bar, reminiscing about what we missed about those days in the Project, the many would be soldiers around us of the new army Kimball now commanded going about their own affairs, the bar dimly lit and busy with those seeking solace in the bottom of a bottle. She had asked me out of the blue if I had found someone since those days and I did not answer right away, dancing about the question with a remark in regards to something completely different. She had persisted anyways, those knowing green eyes fixed upon me in a way that was so familiar and I felt my face warm as she sighed, figuring it all out on her own.

"I haven't exactly had the time to browse around the dating pool." I remark begrudgingly.

I couldn't expect her to understand my situation. It has never been easy for me. In truth, it was only ever her that I wanted. After all this time, it still held true, much to my own dismay at the realization that I simply hadn't been able to move on from her. She had never been mine to begin with but I had always loved and respected her just the same, even back then when it was so obvious that she and York were involved, or at the least potentially so. They were good together, even if it was something neither of them had ever confirmed. They really didn't have to.

"Nor have I." she remarked, a hint of frustration in her voice.

That had me quirking a brow, regarding her for a long moment in contemplative silence. I never would have thought she was over his loss and perhaps she wasn't. I couldn't blame her. The past was a hard thing for us Freelancers to let go of, even for our own good.

"I wasn't aware you were on the market." I quip, meaning it as a tease. I mentally slap myself for the clear interest that laced my tone.

"I'm not." she states simply after a draw from her beer bottle and it takes me a moment of staring at the way the moisture plays upon her full lips that I realize she's staring back at me, those green eyes meeting mine in a way that screams I was busted but she doesn't comment on it. Instead, she says, "I just haven't gotten laid in months."

I choke on my own beer and after a few sputtering coughs, I manage to compose myself just enough to mask my awkward embarrassment, "Thanks for the FYI, Boss..." I remark derisively. There's no masking the disinterested look on her face as she idly taps a fingernail against the glass of her beer bottle.

"What? We're all adults here. Can I not be honest?" she implores, her tone hinting at her question as hypothetical. "I have needs. We all do. I'm just more open about it."

That was an understatement. In all the time I've known her, Agent Carolina has never been anything short of brutally candid. It was one of the many things I have always admired about her. I watch her for a moment, not sure what to say in response to her words and settle, at length, for a long pull from my beer, finishing it off and ordering another. She does the same.

"Don't make it awkward or anything." she remarks after some silence stretches between us and I blink, turning my attention back to her. She looks exasperated, her chin now cradled in her palm as her elbow rests atop the bar. Was I supposed to comment?

"Sorry... just caught me off guard." I try to cover my ass, not sure what to say or what she wants me to say. Her green eyes shift back towards me and I could almost swear there's a hint of a pout there. Maybe I imagined it.

"I thought we were past this part." she remarks, waving a hand absently in the air as if to surmise the proverbial "this" she spoke of. The look on my face must have given away my confusion as she rolls her eyes and straightens up, her body swiveling the barstool she sat perched upon to turn so she's facing me, a shapely leg crossing over the other and I can't help but admire the curve of her body as she leans her side against the counter. "You know... this whole 'lets be coy because it's Agent Carolina' thing. Project Freelancer is a thing of the past. We're fellow soldiers, you and I. Friends."

I pause for a moment, watching her as she spoke, the look on her face, the way her red hair brushed across her forehead as her head tilts ever so slightly to the side, "We are friends." I reassure her, perhaps too quickly. Again, she heaves a sigh. What am I missing here?

"I know, Wash." she deadpans.

We go back to drinking, the silence between us now a bit more awkward though it stays that way for only a short while before she speaks up again, her expression so nonchalant and her words so out of the blue I nearly choke for the second time that night, "You need to get laid. You are far too wound up."

My look was incredulous, I know it must have been as I stare at her and she meets my dubious look with a bland one of her own. "What? Am I wrong?" she implores and I have no real answer to give.

"...I haven't exactly had the time to browse around the dating pool." I reiterate my previous sentiment lamely.

She looks as though she was about to laugh and that surprises me even more than her blatant casualness about the topic chosen for the evening. How long has it been since I've heard her laugh? How long has it been since I've seen her smile? I'm reminded of our conversation regarding her loosening up a bit and her poor execution of Tucker's lame on running gag.

"Well, you should." she states instead, the upwards tilt of her lips hinting at a bemused smirk. "One of us should be happy at least. Of course, one doesn't have to be dating anyone to have sex."

I regard her blankly and briefly wonder if she and York ever had this conversation. I had never pictured her being so casual about the topic of sex. It struck me as odd. Perhaps it was a new approach, given the way our lives have turned out. It was certainly not something I gave much thought to myself. I favored the idea of monogamy. It made the prospect of sharing yourself with that special someone more worthwhile and less... cheap.

"...Stop looking at me like that, Wash. I'm not a whore." she bites defensively and I realize I must have been staring at her like she lost her mind. "I'm just making a point. That's all. Dating is all well and good but when you don't have the time and things are so uncertain... well," she shrugs, "We all have needs." she repeats.

I consider it and realize she has a valid point. Besides, who am I to judge the lifestyles of another? I offer a nod, flashing her an apologetic look as I absently rotate my beer bottle between my fingers, "Sorry... I didn't intend to offend you. We just... never really have conversations like this." I offer a bob of my own shoulders and settle for another lengthy drink, the brew in my hand crisp and icy. It's refreshing and cools the heat that has pooled into my face, providing some relief.

Her expression softens and she seems to accept that response, her posture relaxing some and for a while, we just drink in companionable silence, taking comfort in each other's company for the time being and before we knew it, it had grown late enough that most patrons of the bar had staggered off to retire for the night and our portion of the bartop was littered with multiple empty bottles. A pleasant buzz had settled in my head and as I passed a sidelong glance to my companion, I noticed the telling rosiness that had settled over her features as she downed the last dredges from her current bottle.

"I think... I'm going to call it a night...." I slur slightly and slip off the stool.

Carolina does the same. "Yeah... It's late... drills in the morning...." she grumbles and follows.

We bump into each other on accident on our way towards the door, more than once as we maneuver around tables and people and when we pass through the exit, the cool air of the night hits us in a refreshing wave, cooling the heat the alcohol has spread through our bodies. I inhale deeply the fresh air and sigh, savoring the moment. I'm vaguely aware of eyes on me as we take in the night sky, littered with glimmering stars far above us, so crystal clear on this planet.

"We should fuck."

To say I nearly had a heart attack at that moment would have been a gross understatement. My gaze snaps to her and she's standing right there beside me, staring at me with that hazy look in her beautiful eyes. I was so taken aback, I don't immediately respond and she's there, her body leaning against mine, her weight so unexpected as she peers up into my face. She smells of liquor and that sweet vanilla shampoo that clings to her gorgeous red hair and she's so close that my fingers twitch involuntarily with the want to touch her.

"W-wait...what?" I ask dumbly. She just flashes me a less than coy smirk.

"What? We're both consenting adults. We're single. And..." she leans in just close enough, her breath warm as it ghosts across my cheek, "I trust you...."

The rest seems like a blur. I can't remember what my response had been. I can't remember how we ended up back here in the base, behind the closed door of her bedroom, her hands on me and mine on her. I can't remember how we came to this agreement. But it didn't really matter anymore.

Her kiss was deep and filled with want, her hands grasping at me, nails grazing my skin as she gripped my shoulders, letting her arms snake about them to hug me closer, her breasts soft against my chest. I held her as close to me a physically possible, unable to let her go as my arms hugged about her slender waist, a hand ghosting up under her loose fit tank top, feeling her heated skin beneath my fingertips.

Gods, I wanted her. I ached for her. I yearned for her. I always have. And here we are, locked in a heated exchange with her lips locked to mine, heat pooling in my stomach and spreading throughout my body like wildfire. She mewled softly against my lips as my fingers brushed along an old scar above her hip and I let my tongue delve into her mouth, tasting her deeply, my actions rewarded with a lustful sigh.

Her hands were nimble, quick to gather the hem of my shirt and pull it up along my torso, exposing my own scars bit by bit until she pulled the garment up over my head, unceremoniously tossing it to a corner of her room. She tugged me in close for another heated kiss, her fingers tangled in the chain of my dog tags, sending a shiver down my back and leaving a deep groan in my throat- a sound she was quick to devour.

My hips rotate forwards, almost of their own accord and she responds in kind, grinding against me which makes my stomach tighten, that familiar twitch below the belt reacting again in response. She was so warm against me and I needed to feel more of her, my hands sliding up along her sides, pulling her tank top off and leaving her in her sports bra. My mouth strays away from hers to trail my lips along her jaw, dropping down to savor the taste of her neck, which she rewards with a silky purr in my ear.

Her hands continue to explore my body, running up over my stomach, teasing over my chest, smoothing along my arms and then we're blindly stumbling back towards her bed, her hands suddenly at my belt, fumbling with urgency as she nibbled and suckled my lower lip. My breath catches in my throat and I grow increasingly hot all over as she impatiently tugs my shirt up over my head, carelessly tossing it aside before she pulls me down on top of her, my belt and jeans undone.

We make out for what seems like hours when it's only but a few minutes, my tongue exploring her mouth, savoring the taste of her kiss whilst her fingers run back through my hair, nails biting into the back of my shoulder. She traces a scar here and there with a feather-light stroke of her fingertip and it sends shivers through my body, provoking a soft groan in my throat, a sound she seems to like as her breaths hitch tellingly and she arches her body up into mine as I lay atop of her, trailing a hand down along her thigh, gripping tight to coax the limb to curl about me.

Her legs pull me in tighter against her as my lips relocate to her neck once again and I boldly allow my hand to roam, caressing the tones flatness of her stomach and then up higher, fondling the supple curve of a breast in my hand, kneading teasingly which she likes because she moans beautifully when I touch her this way. But she's growing inpatient again and makes it known in the way she lets her hands slide down my back, thumbs hooking into the waistline of my pants and tugging them further down, grabbing my ass in the process to encourage my hips to grind into hers a bit more.

I allow her to set the pace, rolling over and tugging her atop of me, which she seems all too pleased with as she dips down to let her mouth roam my body, kissing and letting her tongue explore along my torso and it drives me crazy with how good it feels. I let my eyes close, savoring the feeling, despite how enticing she looks atop of me but I let myself relax and enjoy this because it's been way too damn long. When my jeans end up pooled around my ankles along with my boxers, however, the temptation is too great and I allow my eyes to open again, rewarded with the beautiful sight of Carolina slipping her bra off, one strap slipping down the curve of her shoulder at a time before it comes off, joining our steadily growing pile of garments on the floor.

She flashes me a surprisingly playful little smirk and my body reacts almost instantly because holy shit is it sexy. My hands reach for her and she allows herself to enjoy my touch, her breasts resting almost perfectly in the cup of my hands as I feel her up in an effort to experiment to see what she likes and I take my cues from the sounds she makes, all the more so when the pad of my thumb brushes the peak of her nipple, her hips rocking forward to grind shamelessly into my erection and I have to catch my breath before she does it again.

When she decides she wants to escalate things further, she hunkers back down to explore my body further, continuing her decent down my core, kissing and nipping choice spots all the while that makes me want to squirm beneath her weight. And then the warmth of her soft breast settles between my thighs as she gets comfortable and I can't pull my gaze away, my breaths already quickening at just the sight of her going down on me. Once again she takes her time and I am left awestruck at the way her soft full lips glisten with moisture as she licks them and then my head, a feeling that makes me jerk in surprise with how good it feels. She teases and excites me, letting her tongue and mouth work along my shaft and I can't fight back my shudder of the lewd moan that comes with it. It feels so good that I can't help myself and I let fingers run back through her silky red hair and fist there, encouraging her to continue.

Surprisingly, she complies and then the moist heat of her mouth engulfs me as her head begins to bob in my lap and I become aware that the sensation is so electrifying that it makes my legs quiver around her. She lets a hand wander, caressing leisurely along the abs of my stomach, making my body twitch and the whole time I'm fighting to keep my breathing under control but it's a losing battle with the way she moves. As the heat begins to build in the pit of my stomach, I realize that my limit is fast approaching and I hope desperately that I don't climax first because that would be a humiliating end to a night that I have dreamed about far too many times but she seems to catch on and gives me a look as if to ask if she should continue.

Instead, I lift her chin gently and coax a hungry kiss from her, thinking quickly to buy me some time before we continue this dangerous game and roll us over so my weight pins her down to the bed, her body all too welcoming as her arms snake about my shoulders and her soft thighs brush against my sides. Despite the ache I keenly feel between my legs, my desire to pleasure her spurs my actions and I pull away from her hold just enough to pin her wrists down upon the bed and she gazes up at me with such beautifully flushed features that I can't resist a playful tug at her bottom lip before I dip my head to do some exploring of my own, her sighs of pleasure above me all too encouraging as my mouth wanders south.

Trailing down from her neck I spend a little time on her shoulder and collar, leaving behind marks that will last for days, but she doesn't complain so I keep going, working my way furth and further down until I can bury my face in her cleavage, a hand slipping away from a surprisingly dainty wrist to aid me in my quest to pleasure my lover. She takes the opportunity to fist her fingers in my hair, her body wiggling beneath me as I cover her breasts in wet, hot kisses, occasionally suckling a pert nipple while my free hand fondles and teases the other, something she seems to appreciate as she softly mewls my name.

Once satisfied I've worked her up enough, I dare to venture lower, kissing along her firm stomach as my hands join me at her waist and as she savors the sensations I invoke in her body, I seize the moment to remove her faded denim jeggings and the black thong she has on underneath, letting my mouth continue further down with ceaseless kisses as I guide the garments down along her shapely legs and discarding them on the floor. I chance a look up at her and she looks so blissfully far gone in the moment that I feel a tug of a pleased smirk at the corner of my mouth before I settle between her lovely thighs, hooking her knees over my shoulders. She moans softly as she bites her lower lip, mesmerizingly green eyes watching my every move as I move in to tentatively explore her and it surprises me how she responds with a sharp intake of breath, her lips parting with a pleasured expression that I almost forget my task in favor of just watching her.

It's not long before I feel her writhing beneath me, proving that I'm apparently very talented in using my mouth and tongue and she tastes so good that it's almost too much. I'm so hard it hurts but I want to hear more of her sounds as flick my tongue along her womanhood, allowing my fingers to join in the play, even allowing one and then two to slip inside of her body which rewards me with a languid moan that makes my blood boil with desire. At some point she starts rolling her hips into my touches, almost riding my fingers and my tongue, my saliva mixing with her bodily juices and slicking my fingers and when her breathless whimper of my name draws my attention, she looks so ravishing with the lustful want so plain on her face.

"F-fuck Wash... I need you inside me...."

The plea on her lips renewed the heat of desire in my body and I don't even both to respond. I pull away from her just long enough to position myself properly, aligning my shaft with her before dipping down to steal a heated kiss, swallowing her drawn out a moan of pleasure when my hips rock forward, sheathing me smoothly in the wet furnace of her body. It's so good that my skin prickles and when her hips rock impatiently, I give an experimental thrust, gauging the the speed and tempo she desires and then we're panting heavily, sweat coating our skin as she mewls under my weight, spewing words I never thought I would ever hear her say but she says them and it drives me wild.

The bed groans in protest beneath us but we hardly pay it any mind as she wraps herself around me, encouraging me to go harder, faster, rougher with but mewled whimpers of lust in my ear. She begs me to take her and I do, adjusting my rhythm at her command and it's so good I never want to stop. She's a gorgeous creature, squirming under me, back arching gracefully off the bed, red hair damp and splayed wildly beneath her head and across the pillows and mattress, fair cheeks flushed and kissed with a thin sheen of sweat, lips parted with each heavy breath. Her nails claw down my back and sides but I don't care and it feels good, the fire building more and more in the pit of my stomach that I have to grit my teeth with each pleasured grunt because if I don't, who knows what would happen.

And then she cries out my name- my actual fucking name- and holy shit she has no idea what that did to me and to my credit, I manage to keep my surprise under enough control that I don't cum on the spot but she's making it so hard. Then her walls tremor and tighten like a vice and the sound that comes out of her mouth makes me momentarily numb with how beautiful she is, how incredible she feels and once she has ridden her orgasm out, I realize my own is right there and for a moment I panic.

"Sh-shit- I'm gonna...!" I try to pull out because I can't fuck this up but to my surprise and momentary confusion, she doesn't let me, breathlessly begging me to stay and fill her up, the haze of sex still heavy about her as she struggles to remember how to breath through the hypersensitivity of her body post-coitus with me still buried deep inside her and in a lapse of judgment, I let go, letting a breathtaking orgasm wash over me as I continue to thrust roughly, uncoordinatedly into her before the energy is sapped from me and I have to keep myself from falling atop of her by holding myself up with shaking arms.

"H-holy shit...."

Even though the high of sex is clouding my head, I know I fucked up but oddly enough, Carolina doesn't seem upset in the least as she tries to catch her breath, wiping aside damp bangs from her brow.

"It's ok...." she manages between breaths and at the confused look on my face, she remarks with a bemused smirk on her lips, "I'm pro-choice...."

I don't know whether to laugh or to give a sigh of relief and end up doing a little of both with a breathless exhale, shifting my weight so that I roll off of and lay beside her, breathless and still a bit surprised at how we ended up here, naked, sweaty, and utterly satisfied in her bedroom. The feel of her cuddling up against me is unexpected but I welcome her into my arms, her head resting upon my chest and a ghost of her breath rushes across my skin as she sighs comfortably, all the while my fingers run absently up and down along her arm and the next thing I know, she falls asleep in my arms.

I look to the red numbers on the bedside clock and see that it's past midnight but I don't feel like moving, far too comfortable where I am and despite the fact we have drills to run in the morning, I feel completely at ease. I don't question the consequences of our actions this night, it's a conversation we can have tomorrow and I am so exhausted that I wonder if I might actually get some decent sleep tonight. I'm only too willing to find out....


End file.
